


Hot & Cold

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breeding, Cock Cages, Collars, Dildo Gags, Dildos, Gags, Gentle Sex, Horny Barry Allen, Human Furniture, Kissing, Magic, Master/Slave, Mick grabs so many asses, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Possessive Leonard Snart, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Speedster Eddie Thawne, Speedster Iris West, Vaginal Sex, booty hunter Mick Rory, cumdump Mark Mardon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: The masters enjoy an evening in with their pretty slaves.





	Hot & Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, think I tagged everything.
> 
> Also, finger taps to my friend Soph, who's having a bad day today, so I hope this cheers them up! <3
> 
> My other friend Angel was this fic's main cheerleader.

Mick finished off his beer to the sight of three beautiful speedsters unable to do anything more than blur.  Eddie rode Barry's face while Iris throttled Barry's twink ass. They could break the sound barrier with how fast they were fucking, yet they'd never come.  He gripped Raymond's hair to fuck his mouth. He was the right amount of buzzed to get horny, yet not too drunk to remember it all later. And he definitely wanted to remember Raymond's bloated lips, disheveled hair, and helpless cock.  Raymond whimpered and gagged as Mick stretched his lips to their limit.

"Don't break him if you want him and Nate to play tonight." Len said from getting his cock sucked by Ray and his ass licked by Nate.

Mick groaned at the thought of pairing up their pretty, new slaves.  Mick then chuckled, remembering they weren’t the new guys anymore. He set his beer down and yanked Raymond to his balls while he groped the table.

Mark whined.  He was a redhead they'd bought in Starling with his brother.  They'd given Lisa the brother since she liked blonds.

"A baby brother for my baby sister," Len had said to her.  She'd flipped him off yet dragged her gift inside.

That'd been a month ago, and Mark was working out great.  He trembled at Mick's squeezes, but not too much; he knew what would happen if he spilled their drinks.  They'd trained his spirit to obey, now they were working on his body. His ass and mouth were gagged with dildos to get him used to taking cock.  His mouth had the larger gag because of course his mouth had more natural talent from how he'd run his mouth when Mick and Len first bought him. He still had a far way to go from being able to take Mick's girth; although he could at least take Eddie and Barry now.  Next up would be Nate and Len, then he could finally take Raymond and Mick.

Len poured himself the last of his wine and drank half of it, then fed the rest to Ray, who glowed as the the drink traveled down his throat.  Afterwards, Len had Ray take away their bottles and glass. Mick gave Ray a smack as he passed. Mick laughed when a handprint glittered on Ray’s ass for a second.

Mick yanked Raymond off so he could think about what he wanted once he and Nate were playing.  His eyes roamed over their speedsters. He'd fucked Eddie the previous weekend, and he'd wrecked Barry the previous night.  Mick watched Iris wreck that ass again.

"C'mere, Newsie," Mick called her that because her morning task was to fetch the paper and blow him while he read it.  He had her ditch the strap-on and warm his cock. He slammed his eyes shut and groaned when he balls deep in her. She wound her arms around his neck and slammed their lips together.  Mick rumbled, pleased to tear into her lips and help himself to her ass.

Meanwhile, Len had deactivated the denial enchantment on Ray and Nate's collars and told them to go play—normal rules.

  1. pets
  2. kisses
  3. no anal
  4. frottage only for cocks



Mick called it puppy love.  He chuckled as those two humped fast.  If they didn't come soon, too bad. It was a privilege that Mick and Len let them come at all, really.  A slave's pleasure was their master's, after all. Besides, they all had it better than poor Mark; he still hadn't come since they'd tried him out at Deathstroke Acquisitions.

Barry whined around Eddie's cock, reminding Mick and Len that his ass was empty.  Barry was by far their horniest slave; he wasn't just cock hungry, he was cock famished—and he was just as obsessed with pussy, too.

"Raymond," Len snapped his fingers.  Both Raymond and Nate's breath hitched, fearing their opportunity had flown by already. "Go fill Barry's ass.  Nate, lube up."

Len reached back and twisted the dildo out of Mark's ass.  Nate entered him with thrusts that started out shallow yet steadily deepened.  Nate let out a low moan. Mick figured he knew why. When Mick got two fingers knuckle-deep in Mark, Mark squeezed too tight for Mick to take them out until he scissored him.

Len grinned at Nate, “Steel up.”

The way Mark tried to howl around his gag made Mick wish he or Len had taken it off.  Mark banged his fist on the floor and breathed hard through his nose. Nate left even asses used daily raw and gaping when he was through with them.  His steel grip would leave Mark's hips purple, too. Mick dreamed of aggravating Mark's soon-to-be-tender flesh with his own vices on Mark's hips and round or two of intercrural in the morning.  He'd bind Mark with some rope and go to town on those thighs. If he was feeling generous, he'd line up the rest of their slaves to have him after their master.

Len, like right now, would most likely be snuggling with Ray.  Len was so thoughtful gathering gifts he knew Mick and Lisa would love—pretty Nate made the perfect birthday gift, especially after unwrapping him and showering him in cum—that Mick made sure to find him the sweetest damn thing as a welcome back present.  Mick and Lisa had been going over Black's latest crops when Mick happened upon those soft eyebrows on a face glowing like sunlight.

"How much for him?" Mick had asked.

Black looked his way from talking with Lisa and made a noise that sounded like at least one fuckup was gonna get whipped, "What is he doing in the lot?  He hasn't been trained for commercial use."

Ray had looked panicked for a second until Black had assured him that she knew this mix-up wasn't his fault.

"What has he been trained for?" Mick and Len weren't interested in breeders; all their slaves' collars had been enchanted to nullify their fertility, which their masters could switch off at will like the other enchantments.  Although sometimes, they had Iris bear children when Len and Mick craved her pregnant figure. They sold the offspring to Black, and since they were speedsters—they always bred her with Eddie and Barry to guarantee that—Black paid a million for each baby.

"Personal use. Don't even think about it, Rory, he's too tender to survive you."

"He ain't for me, Black."

She considered the image of him and Len.  She must've liked what she saw if the smile on her face was any indication.  She spat out a price: the best million Mick ever spent.

Mick and Len fucked, and while Len could certainly give as good as he got, Len also liked love-making.  Mick liked the soft stuff just fine, but he didn't get nearly as much out of it as Len did. A sweetheart that he could dress up or undress as he pleased was just what the master ordered.

Len settled Ray in his lap right away when he came back.  Mick snorted as Len murmured praise against Ray's lips: how good those lips felt around his cock, how dazzling he looked when he glowed—which of course got Ray glowing more.  Len even added a piece about how cute he looked in his costume. Frilly apron, black booty shorts and v-neck tee, fingerless lace gloves, fuzzy tights, and leather loafers. Mick liked the shorts best because they highlighted that twunk ass so well, but he knew Len went gaga for theatrics.

Len loved a lot of wrapping paper on his gifts.

Hell, Len probably wouldn't unwrap it until he retired for the night.  Len rarely had him naked in front of the other slaves. Ray also got to come whenever he wanted, he got his own bed and bath, he got to pick his hairstyle—including how much hair he had everywhere else—and Len personally tended to him when he got sick.  That the other slaves hadn't revolted was due to no less than Mick's tight reigns and tighter discipline.

Granted, Ray did have restrictions.  He wasn't allowed to enter the slaves' quarters except when he was doing chores, he couldn't touch any of the other slaves sexually, Len selected what he wore every day, and he was tasked with kissing Len every time he left or came home.  Mick doubted that last one was much of a restriction, though. Ray flipped for kisses. Any tender touch, really, but especially kisses. It made Mick ill, but if Len got off on the mushy stuff, he wasn't going to stop him. Different spanks for different banks, after all.

Mick just thrust harder into Iris.  She wouldn't get pregnant thanks to the anti-fertility enchantment, but the way she bulged from his cock was also a good look on her.  Mick brought a hand up to the small of her back and slid another up her stomach.

She gasped as he bit her neck and came.  When he was done, he rubbed her stomach some more.  He looked to the side, "Len, you miss Newsie's baby belly?"

"Mmm, sure," Len said without even looking at them or even his eyes open.  The loon was kissing Ray slow and steady instead.

"What about you, Newsie?" Mick grinned at how ridiculously Len had fallen for his own slave. "Wanna be filled all the way again?"

"My body is yours, Master," she said through fluttered lashes.

"Good girl," he squished one of her breasts, harvesting a small gasp from it.  He looked over his shoulder at Eddie. "Goldie! Make your masters another million."

Eddie ditched Barry's mouth for the opportunity to cum again and again until he was spent: as many chances to impregnate Iris as possible.  Mick put his glasses on and fiddled with the collar controller until he disabled Eddie and Iris's anti-cumming and anti-fertility enchantments.  Had to treat the baby mama right, after all. He went ahead and let Barry come, too. He figured  _ why the hell not? Barry's pretty with cum on his belly _ .

That left only Mark who couldn't come.  Nate had spent, so Mick had Eddie and Iris bring him back to the slave's quarters with them.  Mark had collapsed onto his face. Mick spread Mark's cheeks and rumbled at the sight of his bruised and used hole.

Pleased, Mick turned off his anti-cumming enchantment too.  Mark whimpered as his cock beat against its cage and dribbled incessantly.

"See, you don't need it off, you're cumming just fine," Mick pressed the pads of two fingers against Mark's hole.  The gag muffled Mark's cry when Mick circled then massaged his way into Mark. Just two fingers, but Mark was so tender from Nate that Mick might as well have jammed needles in there.  Mark yelped when Mick bit Mark's ass for good measure.

Mark coughed around the gag as Raymond finished in Barry and Barry finished on himself.  Mick looked up at Raymond and told him to go rest. Barry would harden again in a minute, so Mick had him paint Mark's face until Mark stopped dripping.

Mick patted Barry's ass as he left for the slave's quarters.

Mark choked on a cry as Mick slid the dildo back in.  There was just enough of Nate’s come to make his ass nice and slippery.  Mark flinched when Mick patted the toy for good measure.

Mick then scooped Mark up.  Along the way to the slave's quarters, Mick said, "You've been so good lately that Lenny and I are thinking of gagging you every other day instead of every day." Mark's eyes widened. "Sounds nice, doesn’t it?  That mouth of yours still needs lots of training, so we'll make sure you've got a cock or pussy in it instead." The dismay that paled Mark's face sealed his fate.

Mick took a moment to savor Iris getting bred before he placed Mark on one of the beds and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, Ginger."

When he entered the master bedroom, he predictably found Len making out with Ray on their bed.  Mick grabbed another beer out of their mini fridge and idly stroked himself as he drank. Len rolled his hips languidly against Ray's as he held Ray's face and kissed him just as languidly.  Mick didn't know how Len could stand it, but Ray's noises were hot. He wasn't loud but he many noises, constant noises: whimpers, gasps, squeaks and squeals. Add Len's thrums and the beer to the mix and Mick grunted to his second completion.

Mick went into the master bath to clean up then flopped onto the bed.  Len looked over at him: the first time Len's lips had left Ray's since Len had brought him to the room, no doubt.  Bridal style, if Mick had to guess.

"You keep going, I'm beat," Mick yawned.

Len glared at Mick.  Something about Ray turned him into a possessive little freak.  Mick had been the beneficiary of it when folks tried to make a move on him, but Ray let him witness it from an outside perspective.  Sure, Len could unleash socially or economically lethal consequences on someone for taking what was his, but it was cute watching him essentially puppy guard a slave from his partner of all people.  Mick wasn't interested. As far as he knew, Len hadn't so much as fingered him, and Mick had his hands full training Mark anyway.

Len eventually returned to kissing Ray, yet got right back to glaring at Mick when he rumbled.  Mick was dreaming of intercrural with Mark followed by getting his hands all over Iris's baby belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!
> 
> For anyone who's curious about how the younger Mardon brother is faring, I wrote another thing in this universe that focuses on Lisa Snart, Amunet Black, and their slaves: [Golden Opportunities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198482).
> 
> If more flarrowverse shenanigans is something you might be interested in, subscribe to me or join [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://discord.gg/dxWehAv)! I update people on my WIPs there fairly regularly. It's also a lot of fun, creative, and as accepting as a Pride parade. Join us. Joiiiiin us.


End file.
